


Warm, Tingling, Sweet and Pounding

by NathTE



Series: Adventures of one Lucifer Morningstar and Trixie Decker [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deal, F/M, Fluffish, Gen, I think not even God can escape Trixie now, I wanted to see Lucifer singing again, In the end the Romance was just implied, It's offcially a series now, Lucifer and Trixie need more interactions, Romance, She knows how to play her cards, THEY ARE TOO PRECIOUS, The Devil doesn't know what hit him, Trixie is too clever for her own good, Trixie knows, Wings, angsty, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathTE/pseuds/NathTE
Summary: When Lucifer is the only one free to babysit Trixie, the Devil receives much more than he bargained for.OrHow a human child taught the Devil more about life than he ever expected.





	1. Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I do recommend listening to “Perfect” by Ed Sheeran while reading, I listened to it on repeat while writing. English is not my first language, and despite my certain level of fluency, I still have a lot to learn and I commit a lot of mistakes, so feel free to point any mistake you find! I love to learn even more.
> 
> Cover by Shin-oppa, We Got Fired Shop (https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/578240).

 

 

His elegant hands traveled through the keys as he started to play the melody and his voice accompanied right after.

 

_I found a love for me_

_Darling, just dive right in_

_and follow my lead_

_Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_

_Oh, I never knew you were_

_The someone waiting for me_ (…)

 

Images played into his mind while the lyrics rolled from his mouth, earning, full of emotion. It was those small moments all pretenses fell to the ground and his voice spoke volumes.

 

(…) _I will not give you up this time_

_But darling, just kiss me slow_

_Your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes you're holding mine_ (…)

 

The memory of her lips still lingered on his own, bringing a faint smile. It was still so sweet and gentle, so uncharacteristically to him. After all, he was used to lustful and hungry kisses, but not that sweet lingering one. She was the only one that has ever given him one like that.

 

(…) _Well I found a woman, stronger_

_Than anyone I know_

_She shares my dreams_

_I hope that someday I'll share her home_

_I found a love, to carry_

_More than just my secrets_ (…)

 

Chole Decker was special, the strongest he had ever encountered in his long existence. He admired everything about her, her strong character and her infallible sense of justice. She was intelligent, witty, humorous, down to earth, amazingly good. His miracle indeed.

 

(…) _But we're so in love_

_Fighting against all odds_

_I know we'll be alright this time_

_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be my girl, I'll be your man_

_I see my future in your eyes_ (…)

 

Sometimes he could even grasp a small piece of the future when he looked deep into those blue-grey eyes. But it always ends up squashed, then, at the memory of what his Father had done, and what his Mother did. He could still feel the cracks in his heart, still painful as in the day he had received them.

 

Would he ever have what he desired? It sounded so ironic for someone that brought people’s deepest desires couldn’t have what they wanted most. He guessed it was the twisted way his Father had to keep punishing him.

 

(…) _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

_With you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass_

_Listening to our favorite song_

_I have faith in what I see_ (…)

 

 

As he entered the last verse memories of when they danced alone at LUX while he made an impromptu prom for Chole, came dancing into the front of his mind. He could still feel her body against his, her figure in between his arms, their hearts beating in perfect synchrony. It brought so many emotions he was trying so much to keep to himself. Because it wasn’t fair. It never was.

 

(…) _Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And she looks perfect, I don't deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight_

 

He pressed the last key, still lost in all those emotions that were pouring out of his heart through borrowed lyrics when the cheery voice of Trixie interrupted his moment.

 

“Are you in love Lucifer?” She blinked her big brown eyes with an innocent touch.

 

“What makes you think that, spawn?” He diverted the question with another, grabbing his drink while raising from the piano bench.

 

Trixie grabbed her children-friendly drink – the one that Chole insisted Lucifer buy when he ended up being the only one able to babysit the little human when all the common options run out – and followed him. Chloe and Maze were out, a tribe’s night – an attempt of Ella to help Maze and Linda’s friendship – and Dan was stuck at work in the eleventh hour when Pierce dropped a huge workload over the detective in the last minute. It was late to call a babysitter, and, in the end, he was left with that work.

 

The things he did for the Detective. He shook his head in half-amusement-half-helplessness. At least he convinced the woman to let the spawn sleep at his penthouse, after a long battle of arguments and his promise he would lock-down his private lift with a pin – what he did. With a bodyguard to boot. He needed to work on his night work too, after all.

 

“Well… For starters, you chose this song” she said as it was an obvious thing, and Lucifer was tempted to remember her she asked for him to sing her a song from the last decade, and Ed Sheeran was a very interesting and talented guy, he actually enjoyed the lad “and when you were singing you had that… Humm…” Trixie frowned as she tried to find the best explanation. “Pained expression people do when they are suffering from love, or when they really want to go to the bathroom.” She finished with a shrug.

 

Lucifer stared at the child with a blank look. “I wonder where you take these ideas.” He frowned. Maybe he should talk to the Detective about those strange things her daughter seems to love to utter nowadays.

 

“You still haven’t answered my question, Lucifer.” She shot him a look that was so much her mother, the Devil thought he was looking to Chole.

 

“I can call upon my right of not speaking, little human” he sipped his drink in the more dismissive and intimidating way he could muster.

 

Trixie smiled and copied him and his way of drinking with her own beverage. She turned to look at him again, her dark eyes boring into his with a serious gaze, almost business-like.

 

“That’s true, but your silence just answers my question” the child smiles triumphantly.

 

Lucifer frowned even more. “It doesn’t answer anything.” It came out more as whine than an actual adult response.

 

She giggles as if she was the holder of the greater secret of all world and shot Lucifer a knowing glance, what made the former Lord of Hell buff in irritation.

 

“What this is supposed to mean, spawn?”

 

“This what?”

 

“This look! What’s supposed to mean?” He lost his temper, what made Trixie giggle more, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

 

“That I know you are in love and you are trying to deny it!”

 

Lucifer averted his eyes with a snort. How can a child read him so easily? He wondered if Chloe was as perceptive or she chose to ignore for her own good. Humans were especially good at it. Not more than him, of course.

 

Trixie tilted her head sideways to look at him contemplatively for a short while, her giggle being replaced by a soft smile and fondness replacing the prior mischief in her eyes. With a soft voice, she started speaking again.

 

“It’s okay to love, Lucifer.”

 

“What do you even know about love?” He questioned, exasperated.

 

“Everything!” She extended her arms to each side of her to show how much she knew. “It is that warm feeling I have every time mommy kiss me, and when daddy gives me his hugs. It is that tingling at the bottom of my belly when Maze teach me the fighting techniques and watches movies with me, it is that sweet taste in my mouth when you pat my head. It is the pounding on my chest when Ella tell me all her stories, or when Linda smiles and talks to me, or even when Amenadiel smiles at me. This is all love.” She speaks fast and excited, but Lucifer can hear every single word.

 

He clears his throat. “It seems you have too much love to give.” He wouldn’t admit he was impressed with her speech. Not now anyway. So he gave the statement that was the truest of all. No compromises.

 

She smiles in answer and nods. “Love is given freely and is wonderful. You shouldn’t be afraid of it…” Trixie furrowed and abandoned her cup on his coffee table and sits close to him, who frets a little bit and stiffens. “Why are you afraid Lucifer? Did they hurt you?”

 

Her gentle tone and concern puzzled the Devil, but also made his heart flutter. How can that small human gives it so effortlessly and make it sound so easy? It was never like that. If it was, he couldn’t remember anymore. He forgot how to freely love if he had ever loved as the little girl was describing it. Which he doubted.

 

“Quite the contrary, I was the one hurting her” he laughs bitterly “it wasn’t my intention… Not completely. All I did was for her.” He hummed as he gave another sip of his Scotch. It was the truth, or so he told himself every single day. “No, it wasn’t her. That has only one person that could have ever spoiled anything for me… My dear Ol’ Dad.” Since the beginning.

 

“Why would he do that?” Trixie frowned.

 

He looked at her with what could have been called a fond smile.

 

“You wouldn’t understand… But let’s say my Dad has a penchant for control. Mostly... His children.” He shrugged. “Especially me”

 

Trixie moved closer and before Lucifer could react she cupped his face with both of her small hands, looking at his eyes intently. He flinched at her touch, but she was strong and held on.

 

“Your Dad is mean… But, don’t let it get in your way.”

 

“It’s not that easy, Beatrice.” He took her hands off his face.

 

“Why not? You love her, don’t you? You desire her, don’t you? You told me I should aim for everything I want, to get what I desire most. Why won’t you follow your own words?” She asked without spearing a single breath.

 

“Whoa, whoa, calm down spawn…” Lucifer was worried she would die of oxygen deprivation. “It’s complicated.”

 

“It’s not”

 

“It is”

 

“It’s not”

 

“It is”

 

“It’s not”

 

“It is”

 

“It’s not”

 

“It is”

 

“It’s not”

 

“It is”

 

“It’s not multiplied by billions!”

 

“It is multiplied by eons and I won! Boohoo!”

 

A very frustrated Trixie crossed her arms with a big pout on her lips, while a grinning Lucifer drank the rest of the content of his cup. She buffed and turned to look at him with all her righteous angriness of a child.

 

“I don’t understand you, grown-ups, and all this 'complicated' stuff… It is usually an excuse.” She said with a big frown and grabbed her own cup and finished her children drink. “Your lot complicate it all by putting unnecessary obstacles to something so simple. Love is love.” She said with finality as if the whole truth of the universe was in that. And maybe it was.

 

Lucifer didn’t answer her, opting to grab his and hers cups to fill with more drinks. He surely needed another one, not that it would make any difference. He filled his with Scotch and hers with something called Ginger Beer and brought back to her.

 

“Maybe you think is so simple now, spawn, because you still haven’t actually felt how the world works, nothing is so simple anymore.” He sits down again, this time in a single chair. “I don’t know where you took all these ideas you have from, they sound so wistful, but I know for certain that what I had with Ch… With her, that can’t be. She didn’t have a choice. And not being with her gives that back to her.” He hoped she hasn’t noticed his almost slip.

 

Trixie was quiet all the while he spoke, biting her bottom lip and munching it, her eyes never faltering. She was doing everything to hold her smile.

 

“I don’t even know why I’m speaking with a child about all of this, it just doesn’t make sense. What you could possibly know that I don’t, Beatrice?” He shook his head while he spoke. “I have eons of existence, I think I have the big picture here.”

 

“Faith” She interrupted him, cutting his momentum. He gaped at her.

 

He scoffed and drank more of his Scotch. “Faith? Ha!”

 

“Not that kind of faith…” She shakes her head and hands as to emphasize her point. “Faith in her… In the both of you.”

 

 “How can I, if all wasn’t real!?” He let it out with such anguish in his voice. “It broke me into pieces, I can’t let it happen to her.” He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

 

At that moment, Trixie decided that maybe she had crossed a line. But she still didn’t understand why Lucifer was making this so difficult for himself, how adults, in general, liked to complicate life. It was so simple. Love is supposed to be simple. It was all the warm, tingling, sweet and pounding feeling she was surrounded by. She got up and with a swift move, she propped herself on his lap, receiving a grunt and a squirm as a reflex when she hugged him tightly.

 

“I’m sorry Lucifer, for upsetting you.” She said sincerely, her voice dripping with her regret. She felt her heart hurt, for him and for… “Her”.

 

“That’s okay, spawn…” He tapped her head in hopes of making her release him. But Trixie being Trixie didn’t let him go, eliciting a sigh in the Devil.

 

But he never expected the words coming from the little human at that moment. It warmed his heart despite all.

 

“I will have faith in the both of you, for you.”

 

He smiled and placed his hand on her back, gently tapping it, albeit awkwardly.

 

“Thank you”

 

* * *

 

 

 **A/N:** Hello, hello… This is my first time writing a story in this fandom, and I hope you like it. I’ve been wanting to write a story of Lucifer for a while, however, I quite didn’t know what I wanted to write… I always felt like my plots weren’t good enough.

 

To be honest, I don’t even know what I want with this one here either. Despite it was easier to write because I decided to go to a more light and sweet aspect. It ended up a little bit more angsty than I expected, but well… It will have fluff, a lot of it. And romance, sorta, more towards the end. I’m not quite sure yet. 

 

In the max, this story will have 3 chapters, I hope. If not, it will be just this one. Still deciding. I will post when I have all of it written, however, I decided to post this just to see how it will be received. Well… Thoughts? 


	2. Note to self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why aren’t you afraid of me?” Before he could notice, this question rolled out of his mouth with ease.
> 
> “Why should I?” She asked yawning while holding her favorite soft toy.

“Lucifer, can I see your wings?”

 

The Archangel choked on his expensive Scotch, placing his cup back to his kitchen counter with a loud thud. He blinked his eyes three times to take the image of the child calmly eating her piece of Hawaiian pizza with the biggest innocent and curious eyes he had ever seen.

 

If the Devil though Trixie would stop to amaze him after that oddly strange moment he shared with the spawn, she just… She just did something like that.

 

“Pardon?” he was so surprised that he couldn’t come up with any smart retort.

 

“You never lie, you always say that, and I know you don’t.” She said like it was obvious. “You never lied to me… And you said you were the Devil, so you are what you said you were.” She said matter-of-factly. “I did some research, you are an Angel, and they have wings, so… You have wings.” She smiled at the end, her eyes sparkling with childish joy. “Can I see them?”

 

Despite his shock, a grin curved his lips and he leaned over the counter, resting his face on his hands. “You should rub some of your cleverness into your mother, spawn.”

 

Trixie frowned and lowered her half-eaten slice of Hawaiian pizza. “I take after my mom.”

 

“Of course, you do. For more Daniel has his qualities, cleverness is not one of them.” Lucifer said dismissively. “But your mother is quite the stubborn one, despite all times I’ve said to her, she doesn’t believe in me,” he said, letting a bit of his hurt show on his voice.

 

“Well… You just need to show her your wings, and she will believe you are an Angel.” Trixie said as it was the simplest thing in the world.

 

Lucifer scowled. “I’m no Angel, I’m the Devil, child.”

 

“But the Devil is an Angel” she pointed out.

 

“A Fallen one” he answered back.

 

“Still an Angel.” 

 

“Even if I was, I’m not a mere Angel… I’m an Archangel.” He pauses when he notices the big grin plastered on her lips. He fell right into her trap. “Do you know what? You don’t need to know this boring stuff… But to be clear, I’m no Angel, I’m the Devil, understood?”

 

His tone was uncharacteristically serious and paternal, not that he noticed. But Trixie did, and smiled to herself, nodding to him while grabbing her pizza again.

 

“Besides, how do you even know about these bloody fluffy things?” He instinctively glared while looking behind his shoulder, half expecting those cursed appendages to pop out.

 

“I heard you talking about them with Maze” that brought his attention back to the girl. “She thought I was too distracted watching the movie, so she didn’t bother to go far to answer your call. I could listen that they were back.” She shrugged. “Can I see them now?”

 

“No” he deadpanned.

 

“Why not? I answered all your questions. Please?” She elongated the vowels in her last word, putting her hands in front her to add to the effect.

 

“No” he shook his head and grabbed a slice of pizza and nibbled it.

 

“Please, please, please, pretty please?” Her eyes started to water and her bottom lip quiver slightly at the same time it came forward in a pout.

 

“No,” He said seriously. “Cut the act, I’m the inventor of the pout and tantrum, Beatrice, it doesn’t work on me.” He said trying to sound dismissive, however, those eyes full of unshed tears were responsible for some squeezes on his heart.

 

Trixie for her part pouted more, at the same time that her eyes transformed into two pools of tears while one rolled gently down her cheek. Her bottom lip quivered more, and a small sob escaped her lips in anguish. Lucifer bravely fought his clenching heart, but he lost it the moment more tears followed the first one. How could the Devil cope with that? Striking a deal, of course.

 

“Let’s do like this, I show you my wings if you promise me you will finish your dinner and get ready to sleep with all little humans should do before going to bed. Do we have a deal?” He spoke before he could regret.

 

“Deal!” Came her quickly answer in very cheery tone, a whole transformation happened in her face. All tears were gone, and so was her anguish and quivering lips.

 

And Lucifer couldn’t believe it. He was played. Played by a little human no less. Frowning to himself he grabbed his cup and took a generous drink of it. He was supposed to be mad. He was manipulated, but for the first time in his life, he didn’t care, in fact, he was so fucking proud. That little minx knew how to play, and he knew when to acknowledge a well-played bargain. Candy should take some notes from the spawn if she wanted anyone to believe her fake crying.

 

“I have to take the figurative hat off my head, spawn, you know how to play your cards.”

 

Trixie gave him a big shining smile, with a few teeth missing and answered with her childishly proud tone.

 

“Thank you” then she looked at him expectantly. “Now your end of the bargain”

 

Lucifer shook his head amused and without any more prompt he rolled his shoulders, and, in a whoosh, his wings extended to their full span. They occupied the whole of the kitchen, going from one cabinet in one side of the room to the other. His eyes never leaving Trixie as he watched her face grow from curious expectation to awe.

 

“They are so beautiful!” She said, her tone of voice showing how amazed she was. Lucifer inflated his chest and grinned, of course, they were beautiful, they were part of him. “Can I touch it?” Her hand was already reaching for the nearest part of his wings she could reach if she climbed the counter.

 

As quickly as his chest inflated it deflated at the same time that a look of pure terror struck his eyes. His wings answered in the same manner, recoiling behind him in a tight fold. No way she was going to touch his wings with those hands dirty with pizza sauce and grease.

 

“No, this wasn’t part of the deal!”

 

And another battle of wits happened. One that he won. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t until much later - after the spawn laughed at his scared face and finished all her meal and washed and brushed her teeth and was safely under the covers of Maze’s old room - that a thought occurred to him. They were finishing the third time he read her bed story and it struck him that she never recoiled at his touches, or looked at him in terror.

 

“Why aren’t you afraid of me?” Before he could notice, this question rolled out of his mouth with ease.

 

“Why should I?” She asked yawning while holding her favorite soft toy.

 

“I’m the Devil, the world worst nightmare,” Lucifer said with a note of bitterness in his voice.

 

Trixie moved, rolling to her side so she could look intently at Lucifer while hugging her alien plush tightly against her chest.

 

“I know you will never hurt me, or mommy… You are not evil, Lucifer. You punish the evil, you said it yourself.” She said honestly. “And besides, I’ve seen what you are capable of… And even so, you are not evil.” She smiled.

 

“What do you mean?” Lucifer watched Trixie with one of his eyebrows arched.

 

“I saw your eyes that day at school when you scared that bully, I could see them in a reflection, and I saw a glimpse of something that day with that bad cop that was trying to hurt mommy.” She recounted slowly, yawning once again.

 

“And you weren’t scared?” He asked surprised. She knew it, for a long, long time.

 

“No” She answered simply, her eyes closing. “I’ve seen Maze’s face too, is so cool and she is still so beautiful.” She says with a sleepy smile.

 

“You are an impressive child, Beatrice.” He said still uncertain, but a warm feeling was spreading quickly in his heart.

 

“Lucifer…” She called, opening her eyes and fighting them to keep them open. “That’s why you don’t want to show mommy who you are? Are you afraid she will fear you?”

 

He paused. Was he seriously considering answering her? Yes, he was. It could be proved by the madness that took him the moment before dinner.

 

“Yes”

 

“She won’t,” Trixie said with so much conviction that the Devil let himself feel hope. “She never will”

 

“How can you be so sure?” He left all his insecurities to travel in those words.

 

“Because I have faith in her” her eyes twinkled with a sleepy mischief.

 

He snorted but didn’t say anything. Maybe the spawn was right, maybe he should have more faith in Chloe. Lucifer smiled to himself and when he turned back to finish the few lines that were missing to finish the story, he noticed Trixie’s even breathing and her eyes shut as she enjoyed the bliss of sleep.

 

He caught himself smiling gently at the little human. He tucked her covers more comfortably around her and left. Not before a thought crossed his mind.

 

_Note to self: Bring the spawn next time he went to see Linda._

 

The spawn wasn’t bad after all, he could even claim he enjoyed her company. At least for a child. And the Good Doctor could finally have all the emotional breakthrough she has been trying him to do.

 

Oh, things will be even more interesting from now on. He smirked to himself as he made himself presentable and entered his private elevator.

 

_Oh, they will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Well… I decided to post the next chapter without finishing it all, after all. Lol
> 
> I couldn’t resist, I admit. And all your comments just fueled my inspiration, thank you so much for them and all kudos and favorites! I also decided to turn this little thing in a series, but I will let you know for sure later on. ;)
> 
> I hope you like this chapter as much as I loved to write it :D So… Thoughts?


	3. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anything?” He placed his hot cocoa back on the counter and grinned. “I will take you to that, Beatrice.”
> 
> Trixie grinned back, with a spark of mischievousness on his bright brown eyes. 
> 
> “Bring it on”

Trixie was happily savoring her breakfast, that consisted of French baked toast with cream and eggs and honeyed hot cocoa, all made by Lucifer. The Devil himself was delighting himself with the same menu, but his hot cocoa had a touch of Scotch to be more of his taste.

 

“Spawn” He called, attracting Trixie’s attention to him. “I was thinking about what we talked yesterday, and I think that maybe you are right.”

 

Trixie was well taught by her mother, so she finished swallowing before she spoke.

 

“About what?”

 

“That I’m afraid to tell your mother about me. Well… Give her the eggs, as she would say.” He wasn’t going to admit he was also thinking about the “love” part too. So, half-truth it is. “I think is the time I end this charade… But not only for her.”

 

The girl smiled and took another sip of her drink.

 

“Really? Who?” She asked with sincere curiosity.

 

“Is time to tell the others too… Your father, Ella, and Charlotte.” Lucifer answered with his eyes focused far away, in somewhere outside his balcony. “In a way or another, all of them were affected by Celestial Interference. Is just fair they know where they are going to, don’t you agree?” Despite the question, Lucifer kept his eyes locked ahead as if he was arguing with himself.

 

Trixie didn’t understand much, yet. But she could only agree with his last phrase.

 

“I do.” She took another bite of her food. “They are your friends”

 

And friends should know, they always should. She nodded to herself and looked at Lucifer that finally turned his eyes to her again.

 

“But, before that, we need to convince some people is the time for my dear friends to know the truth” he looked at her with a wicked grin “and I definitely need your help.”

 

Trixie’s face light up, a smile that covered all her face as he looked at Lucifer eagerly.

 

“I will do anything to help you!” She said with overenthusiasm.

 

“Anything?” He placed his hot cocoa back on the counter and grinned. “I will take you to that, Beatrice.”

 

Trixie grinned back, with a spark of mischievousness on his bright brown eyes.

 

“Bring it on”

 

“Oh, I like this defiance I hear in your voice, spawn” Lucifer beamed and extended his hand. “Although I feel flattered by your offer of anything, I’m a fan of defined deals in which both parts gain from it, despite what people may think. Are you ready to enter into another deal with the Devil?” He smirked.

 

Trixie looked at his hand and back at his face and grabbed his hand in a strong grip.

 

“Yes”

 

“Wonderful!” His smile grew. “But do you mind I ask how you can be so free in giving me anything?”

 

Trixie’s face softened as she looked at him with brilliant innocence and honesty.

 

“Because I trust you” Her answer was simple and honest. And she was being completely honest, she trusted the Devil with her life.

 

Lucifer froze, his eyes darting from her eyes to the whole of her face seeing right there all her trust and willingness. But what amazed him more was that bloom of warmth that exploded in his heart, feeling him with something he hasn’t felt for a long while, except that time he was thinking of pursuing a relationship with Chole.

 

 “Then, I won’t break your trust, Beatrice.” He said honestly. “Now, we should discuss the terms of our deal…” He smiles turning himself all business again. But the same thought of the day before crossed his mind again. “Actually, I think we need to gather one more helping hand. Do you think the Detective would allow you to accompany me one day to see Dr. Linda?”

 

She grinned at the clueless Devil.

 

“If you ask her…”

 

And was right then and there that a deal would change the Devil’s life in more ways he could have ever imagined. All because Trixie had an agenda of her own, and being the clever child she was, she knew how the play Lucifer well, despite his belief that he was well aware of Trixie’s abilities by then.

 

Oh, he was so wrong. That deal wasn’t going to be known as the Deal of the Century for nothing.

 

After all, Trixie had her own agenda, one that involved everyone’s happiness.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, and here it is the last chapter of this small fanfiction. But don’t be sad, it will continue. I decided to turn this into a series of small fics and one-shots depicting all I want in this small AU I started. 
> 
> I also know this is a really small chapter, but this one here is much more an afterthought of the previous two and the beginning of the rest of the series ;)
> 
> The Deal of the Century will have a story of its own (with the same title), but more ahead, for now, I will concentrate in some other aspects of this series, so for a little while their Deal will be revealed slowly. Expect Linda next ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for all wonderful comments, kudos, favorites and follows! 
> 
> See you soon~ 
> 
> Nath :*


End file.
